Discovery
by RenzokukenZ
Summary: A collection of poems written by the Heroes of Final Fantasy 7.Tribute to Daft Punk's album Discovery. Genre of each poem may change, but nothing too angst or violent. Rating may go up. R&R. COMPLETE!
1. One More Time

**This is the first of 14 poems based on Daft Punk's album Discovery.**

_**Although we only used the titles of the songs and the album.**_

**Note to the audience: These poems are based before Advent Children**

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Daft Punk and their music, but we do own a copy of the game and several CDs. **_

* * *

One More Time

Written by: Cloud

I remember when you got involved in this mess

When I met you under the poster that said Loveless,

And I bought a flower from you for just one gil,

And you gave me a smile that sent my spine a chill.

Then when I saw you at the alter praying,

Your head rose up, and your eyes were glowing.

But what caught me the most, before it all turned vile,

Was that you gave me that same smile.

Now every time I think of you, you're still there,

With that same smile hiding behind your hair.

I can't help but think this way,

Atoning for that crime,

For I just want to see your smile again,

One more time.

* * *

**There you have it! Sorry if it's not Shakespeare material, but at least it rhymes!**

_**I don't think it would matter if it rhymed or not.**_

…**Shut up.**

_**Please read and review.**_


	2. Aerodynamic

**No. 2 of 14 is up!**

_**Like anyone cares.**_

**Of course people care…I hope.**

_**Hope is futile.**_

**You know, I'm getting tired of you.**

_**Likewise.**_

**(Growls) Damn daemons…**

_**Anyway, in case you don't know the order, we'll be following the songs consecutively, so after this is Digital Love, and so forth.**_

**Oh, now you cooperate!**

**A/N: This 'chapter' is dedicated to Raftina, for actually leaving behind words of wisdom instead of going to the next story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a piece of cheese (eats cheese) **

* * *

Aerodynamic

Written by: Cid

They say that a man is not a man

If he can't fight worth a damn

Or kill another without asking why

Or tell himself that he can't fly.

---

Of course, I don't care when people complain

About the way I fight, kill, or fly my plane:

I fight because it makes me forget I'm old.

I kill only monsters and only for their gold.

And I fly because it's the thing I do the most

That gives me the pleasure of being able to boast.

---

When I sit in the cockpit, hands on the rail,

Putting the throttle on max and eyeing my trail,

Feeling my bird rise and sailing in the air,

Feeling the wind as it rushes through my hair,

It gives me the thrill of living; my purpose in life;

To just fly around with no worries, doubts, or Strife.

* * *

_**That sucks.**_

**Shut up. It doesn't matter what you think.**

_**I don't think; I know.**_

**That's it! (Grabs laptop and bangs on head several times. Miraculously, the laptop still functions.)**

**There. That takes care of that.**

**Please read and review…ugh… (Falls on floor due to concussion)**


	3. Digital Love

**Number 3!**

_**Finally! What took you so long?**_

**Reasons that you should already know, since you're in my head.**

…_**laziness, huh?**_

**More like writer's block, but close enough.**

**Disclaimer:**_** He owns nothing, has always owned nothing, and will forever own nothing!**_

**Btw, thanks to Raftina and Turk 4 Life for their continuing reviews!**

_**The seraphs bow to their grace. **_

* * *

Digital Love

Written by: Vincent

I walk past the fallen beast,

Seeing as he is no different from me,

And tainted too, to say the least

Even though mine is from the calamity

Of being in love with a woman so pure

And to lose her for a man so cruel,

That he gave her a child with eyes that can lure

Only to take him away and use him like a tool.

Since then I've wished for a second opportunity,

Where I can stop her from her own demise,

And I got that chance in the glowing city,

And brought peace to her soul by making sure that bastard dies.

Now I leave him on the floor a changed man at heart,

For I have atoned for this sin, and she can finally depart.

* * *

**I think just to be safe, I'm going to raise the rating level.**

_**That's actually a good idea, seeing that you-know-who is writing the next one.**_

**Exactly.**

_**And why won't you let me write one, if you let Vincent?**_

**Because the last time I let you write a poem it sounded so angst that it made Emos kill themselves out of pure depression.**

_**Hey, that's a good thing.**_

…**I'll keep my comment to myself.**

_**Please read and review**_


	4. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Robot song! Robot song!**

_**WTF?**_

**Sorry, one of my reviewers mentioned calling this song the "Robot song" because that's what her child calls it.**

_**There is still youth that listen to this music?**_

**Apparently, yes.**

…_**Impressive parenting.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the "Robot song"**

* * *

Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

Written by: Barret

When they took away my home,

I felt my eyes burn like Corel.

When they took away my best friend,

I damned them all to hell.

When they took away my arm,

It only made my will stronger.

When they took away my wife,

They weren't going to live any longer.

When they took away my allies,

There was going to be hell to pay.

But when they tried to take away my little girl,

I blew them all away.

Now my mission is complete and I can say goodbye

To all those bastards who made my soul cry.

* * *

_**We apologize in advance to the readers if this poem does not meet the level of those before it.**_

**Shows what little faith you have.**

_**You know daemons don't have faith.**_

**Just do what I do: reach out and touch faith.**

…_**whatever.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

**Robot song!**


	5. Cresendolls

**Da-da-da-da-da-HEY!!!**

…_**Cresendolls!**_

**Da-da-da-da-da-OH!!!**

…_**Cresendolls!**_

…_**Why are we doing this again? And how did I end up cooperating?**_

**That's how the song goes, and I felt like putting it here. As for you cooperating, I have no clue. I guess I threatened you with holy water or something.**

_**But how can you use it if you don't have a…whatever. Might as well play along.**_

**Disclaimer: Da-da-da-da-da-HEY!!!**

…_**Owns nothing.**_

* * *

Cresendolls

Written by: Red XIII

Grandpa once told me

That family was everything.

I found that funny,

Since I remembered something

About my cursed father

And his cowardice way,

That he left behind my mother

To fight alone and rot away.

But Grandpa said that those we hate

We hate only because we love,

And when he told me of my father's true fate,

I mourned with the moon which shined above.

He told me that the day I have a child

Is the day I will understand

My father's actions were not so wild

When came to defend his son and land

In his honor I continue my journey,

All the while remembering:

Grandpa once told me

That family was everything.

* * *

_**Da-da-da-da-da-HEY!!!**_

**Hey, uh, we stopped that.**

_**Da-da-da-da-da-OH!!!**_

**Seriously, stop.**

_**CRESENDOLLS!!!**_

**Hey! Shut it or I'll get the holy water!**

…_**I'd like to see you try.**_

**(Grabs holy water, but suddenly feels a burning sensation, and let's go)**

_**Ha! Fool! You completely forgot!**_

**(Remembering the old trick to shut it up, the author grabs the laptop and bangs on head. Sadly, the laptop breaks and the daemon is still talking)**

…**Ow.**

_**You know that trick won't work twice.**_

…**I know now…ugh...(Falls on floor due to concussion…again)**

**(Sighs)**_** Da-da-da-da-da-HEY!!!**_

…_**Read and review!**_


	6. Nightvision

**6, 6, 6!**

_**What about the Number of the Beast?**_

**What? No, I'm just saying that the sixth poem is up!**

_**You're still with that?**_

**Yeah, the fans love them.**

_**I guess…though the Number would be more interesting.**_

**Shut up.**

**Disclaimer: **_**He owns nothing, except for one of the sixes (it's in his birthday)**_

**(Sighs) I hate you.**

* * *

Nightvision

Written by: Vincent

When I close my eyes to sleep,

I feel like I'm in a hole real deep,

One that I can't climb out

With nothing to think about;

Except my past, that one cursed day

When she left me for him just to get away.

I yelled her name, but only he turned to see,

And gave me a grin that will forever haunt me.

He turned into a shadow and began swallowing her up;

I rushed to grab her, but it just wasn't enough.

She held out her hand, calling out to me

Only to be consumed by that monster's insanity.

This is the part where I shoot open my eyes

And shout out a number of horrific cries.

These nightmares will never leave me in peace

So long as I live until the day I decease.

* * *

_**You know, Vincent reminds me of the Beast.**_

**Would you shut up about that damn Beast already! It's getting annoying!**

_**So are these poems yet you still make them.**_

**(Growls loudly)**

_**Ok I'll stop.**_

**(Still growling) Please…read…and …review. (Eye twitches spontaneously)**


	7. Superheroes

**Number 7! My lucky number!**

_**Not to mention your special number.**_

**You got that right!**

_**Why is it your special number again?**_

**You know why.**

_**Is it because you were 7 when I entered your mind, forever trapped until you find true happiness?**_

**That, and…other stuff that's a bit too personal.**

…_**Ah, I see. Well then, shall we continue?**_

**Yes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Simple as that.**

* * *

Superheroes

Written by: Tifa

We travel the world fighting off evil.

People look at us as heroes.

We act as the hammer striking the anvil.

People look at us as heroes.

We go from town to town, helping those in harm's way.

People look at us as heroes.

Even if we live our lives as normal as day.

People still look at us as heroes.

---

But what makes a hero

A hero in the first place?

Is it being able to wield a sword

Twice your size with simple grace?

Or is it to have magical powers

Because you are of an ancient race?

Or being able to kick someone

So high to send them to outer space?

---

Heroes are not born

Heroes are not made

They sleep inside all of us

Waiting to be awaken

And they will do what needs to be done

In order to defend those we love

Because that's what a hero is

And that's what a hero does

* * *

**Hero in all of us…**

_**That would be me!**_

**Shut up! You can't even save yourself from being owned by me!**

_**Touchy, touchy.**_

**Sorry…this number is bringing back…memories.**

_**Hmm…**_

**I apologize in advance if this poem seems too weird. I was just trying a different format. And I'm sorry if you wanted funny commentaries and ended up with this crap.**

_**Who are you calling crap?**_

**Us.**

…_**oh…**_

**Owned.**

…_**Please read and review.**_


	8. High Life

**Alright! I'm already half way done!**

_**Wow…these things are spreading faster than political and religious hot button topics.**_

**Dude…! That's not cool!**

_**And? It's inevitable to hide the truth.**_

**But I already told you that we are not discussing politics and religion at all in this site!**

…_**Fine. Sorry for ruining your special moment.**_

**(Sighs) Anyway, this is poem #8 in case you lost count. Hoping to score 10 before the week ends.**

_**Why don't you just do them all?**_

**Because then they would look crappy as all rushed products are.**

**And thanks to my continuing contributors: MysticSpiritus, Turk 4 Life, and Raftina.**

**Disclaimer: **_**He owns nothing, except for two of the eights in his birthday.**_

**Why don't you just give them my social security number while you're at it?!**

_**Okay. It's-**_

**(Author jumps in a pool of holy water. Everything goes quiet…)**

* * *

High Life

Written by: Yuffie

Living like a queen

Without being nasty or mean

This is the good life

---

Stealing everyone's materia

While making much hysteria

This is the good life

---

Kicking ass and taking names

Eyes burning like eternal flames

This is the good life

---

Thinking studying is for losers

And beating up womanizers

This is the good life

---

If you are a ninja like me

The Great Yuffie Kisaragi

Then you're living the good life

* * *

**(Author resurfaces from pool)**

**What the hell is wrong with you?! (Whole body is mysteriously sizzling)**

_**You said it was okay. And where did this pool come from? I though you can't swim.**_

**Yeah, well, lucky being 6 feet tall and going into a pool that's 5 feet deep. (Shakes body like a dog. Body still sizzling)**

_**But…that was holy water…how did you…?**_

**Don't ask, don't tell. Got it?**

…_**Yeah.**_

**Anyway, hope you liked this poem. I'll try and go back to my roots and write them like I did the first one. Bye for now. VIVA LA VIDA LOCA!!!**

_**What the hell was that?**_

**Beats me. Must have been the Mexican in me trying to escape again. Like that's ever gonna happen. (Grins maliciously)**

…_**Please read and review.**_


	9. Something About Us

**(Daft Punk's Something About Us is playing in the background)**

**You know, I love this song.**

'**I might not be the right one.'**

_**Why?**_

'**It might not be the right time.'**

**Because it makes me feel…**

'**But there's something about us I've got to do.'**

…_**sad and alone?**_

'**Some kind of secret I will share with you.'**

…**Exactly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or Daft Punk. If I did, they'll be playing at my house nonstop!**

_**Didn't someone make a song about that?**_

**Shhh!**

* * *

Something About Us

Written by: Tifa

We've been together for a long time

And yet you've never paid much attention.

I've always had you in the corner of my eye,

But you hardly gave me any mention.

You were always thinking of the past.

Always thinking of her.

I've tried to deal with it but it became too vast

That my vision of you began to blur.

I didn't want to lose you again.

Not to a memory.

So it's no surprise I want this to end

So that we can be together finally.

Because there's something about us that is true

And that's the fact that I love you.

* * *

'**I need you more than anything in my life.'**

_**If this song makes you feel miserable, why do you love it?**_

'**I want you more than anything in my life.'**

**Because it reminds me of the one thing I want in life…**

'**I'll miss you more than anyone in my life.'**

_**And that would be…?**_

'**I love you more than anyone in my life.'**

…**Love.**

_**Sighs**__**Hopeless stupid romantic-wannabe…please read and review.**_


	10. Voyager

**Finally! Number 10!**

…_**You met your quota.**_

**Yeah, I actually thought I wasn't going to make it, but I did!**

…_**Good for you, I guess.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**He owns nothing, and if he did, then I wouldn't be saying this, now would I.**_

* * *

Voyager

Written by: Cloud

I found out I was living a lie.

That my memories are fake.

I didn't know how to get by,

Afraid of the choices I had to make.

Because those experiences I thought were mine,

Were not mine at all,

But at the end of my dark path was a bright shine,

And I risen before I could fall.

With her help I was able to find the truth,

To discover the true me,

And we put together the pages of my book,

At what seemed like an eternity.

I finally know who I am for the first time in my life;

I am a hero of AVALANCHE known as Cloud Strife.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it sounds a bit flimsy and rushed.**

_**When your short on time, this usually happens. Your fault, though.**_

**How's it my fault?**

_**You always procrastinate.**_

…**Yes I do.**

**Anyway, this is my last poem but not the LAST poem! There is still 4 more! But due to internet availability issues, I won't be able to post anymore until January!**

_**So if you want the rest, you are just going to have to wait.**_

**Please read and review!**


	11. Veridis Quo

**I'm back!**

_**Yes, we're back.**_

**And I had writer's block for a whole month!**

_**...It was funny.**_

**Hey!**

_**But it was.**_

**Anyway, I'm starting off the new year with poem number 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: After a month gone, I still don't own anything. **

* * *

Veridis Quo

Written by: A departed soul

---

Lifestream

So delicate, so pure

Like a dream

One that can endure

Hardship and pain

And sooth minds

Like rain

But one finds

It hard to accept

The truth

About the concept

Of life eternal

As they swim away from the stream

Away from the dream

* * *

**I still got it!**

_**And you're still senile...**_

**Pleas read and review! **


	12. Short Circuit

**(Huffs) I'm...back!**

_**Where the hell have you been!?**_

**That I don't know. I used to write like 3 of these per week. Now, it's gone from that to 1 per month!**

_**Perhaps it's the gears in your mind thinking that since there are now 2 poems left that there is no point to rush.**_

**Or maybe it's the fact that college is being a pain, and that I am working on updates on the other stories.**

**Again, readers, I am sorry for this late update, but here it is! Number 12!**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. What else do you want? **

* * *

Short Circuit

Written by: Reeve

---

I stare outside the office window,

My eyes tracing over the abnormal gap.

I couldn't believe they would go so low

As to crush everyone just to trap

And subdue the enemy.

I knew at that moment I wanted out

Of this sinister business of brutality,

To throw everything away and shout

Out my resignation, but even if I leave

These monsters will still run rampant.

So I have devised a plan to help relieve

This world from their incompetence.

As I turn to stare into the eyes of my feline doll,

Knowing what I must do once and for all.

* * *

_**...That kind of blows.**_

**Well, it IS Reeve.**

_**But he is a man of business. Surely he would have a silver tongue of sorts.**_

**Numbers are more in his forte. And don't call me Shirley.**

**Please read and review! **


	13. Face To Face

**The end is near!**

_**...Now what are you doing?**_

**The end! It's coming!**

_**What, the world?**_

**No, you stupid-the poems! The poems! It's almost done!**

_**...Oh.**_

**I mean, come on! It really didn't make sense just to leave it unresolved.**

_**Where have I heard that before?**_

**Doesn't matter. What does matter is that this is number 13!**

_**Hmm...unlucky number 13. I wonder if anyone's going to get hurt. (Author gets whacked with an apple) Hahah!**_

**Disclaimer: Ow! I guess I only own this apple (takes a bite out of it and satisfaction ensures) **

* * *

Face To Face

Written by: Cloud

---

At last the fight was done

But for me, there was still more

I knew that I no longer had to run

Away from him as I had before

He is waiting for me in the dark side of my mind

He who almost took everything away

All it takes to confront him is to remind

Myself of what he did that day

As I near his presence, my anger grew

Like the fire he set on my hometown

And then I saw him, my eyes of mako blue

Darted his, and I began my showdown

With a memory of my past

For the first time and last

* * *

**Well, hope you like it, readers! And remember, there is only one left.**

_**Finally, this torture is over.**_

**Hey, just because these poems are almost done doesn't mean I won't make anymore.**

_**...Damn!**_

**Please read and review! (takes another bite from the apple)**


	14. Too Long

**Well, this is it! Number 14!**

_**Finally! It's over!**_

**You make it sound like it's a good thing.**

_**Oh, if only you knew...**_

**I don't, and I don't want to know.**

**Anyway, readers, this is in fact the last poem! The final chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: Throughout this entire series, I have owned nothing, except the series itself. **

* * *

Too Long

Written by: Vincent

---

Forgive me Father for I have sinned.

It's been too long since my last confession.

It seems my allies have caught wind

About my actions in my past profession.

Many lives have fallen victim to my hands,

Leaving many more to weep.

If given the chance I would turn back the sands

Of time, but these are things I have to keep

In my mind, to remind me of what I have done

And to make sure they are not made again.

I vow to never lift my gun to no one

Who has done no reason to descend.

Now I feel my sins relinquished by a drift,

In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.

* * *

**Sorry if I kind of did this wrong. Not much of a confessor myself, so...**

**That's it! No more! No mas! That is all the poems in Discovery! I would like to thank all of the readers who have left behind wonderful reviews, but I would like to specifically thank MysticSpiritus, Turk 4 Life, and Raftina for going from start to finish. Thanks!  
**

**_Much love, gals! _**

**Please read and review! What, just because it's the last one doesn't mean you have to stop, readers!**_  
_


End file.
